In the prior art recreational devices, there are numerous devices by means of which the fall of a person is permitted from a predetermined high point down to a predetermined low point, either by means of a slope, be it dry or provided with water for permitting the user to slip down along the same and there are also a plurality of devices in which the users may jump and slip over a pipe of the type utilized by firemen, but up to the present time, to the knowledge of applicant, there is no one single recreational device which may permit an absolutely free fall, that is, which may produce the thrill and sensation that the user is jumping into free space, inasmuch as all the devices of the prior art are provided with means for permitting said falls without losing contact at any moment with a steady structure on which the users slip down. The sensation of a free fall is, as any psychologist may clearly affirm, absolutely different from a supported fall, whereby the thrill caused to the users by a free fall is of a totally distinct nature, and a device which may simulate an entirely free fall, may be very much more thrilling than those in which the falls are made in constant contact with a solid surface.
Up to the present time, no recreational device has been created in which the user may feel the sensation of an entirely free fall, whereby the field of thrilling sought in the prior art amusement campus has left much to desire, because up to the present time no recreational device for producing the sensation of an entirely free fall has been created and said device has been for long sought.